My Mistake
by MasterCaster
Summary: For the last eight months, Double D has been taking care of a dark secret of his hidden in the basement. A secret that connects to the disappearance of Ed eight months ago.


**_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_**

Double D's eyes opened slightly to the loud and annoying sound radiating in his room.

He moved his left noodle arm and slapped the top of his alarm clock, filling the room with silence.

Sighing, he got out of bed and walked groggily towards his bedroom window.

Looking out, he saw the young sun light up the sky, revealing an orange horizon, pink clouds, and a light blue sky.

He then looked around the center of the cul-de-sac to see Rolf chasing one of his barn animals that managed to escape his backyard, making Edd chuckle at the sight. He then looked around at the other houses to see Kevin riding his bike, possibly to help Rolf or just laugh at Rolf's misfortune as well. And one by one, every other kid came out of their house to socialize.

But the one house the he paid most attention to was the vacant home that sat between Eddy's and Jimmy's house.

Ed's place...

The cul-de-sac has been quite ever since Ed disappeared and his family moved out about two months after his disappearance.

This took a tole on each of the kids, including Double D.

Him and Eddy hardly pull anymore scams since there was always a three person system that went with making them. Ed (muscle), Edd (brain), and Eddy (mastermind). But with him gone, it just got harder to rather boring to make scams without him.

Eddy and Double D still hang out but it usually takes an awkward turn since the two boys would always bicker and Ed would interrupt with something random.

At first, everyone suspected that Ed just got lost in the woods so a search party took place only to come back empty handed. It was theorized that Ed may have gotten injured and/or trapped at the junkyard but the search turned up fruitless. Lastly, the Kanker sisters were accused of kidnapping Ed so they were interrogated. But the three turned out innocent, May Kanker ended up bursting into tears in front of everyone over the missing Ed boy she loves.

Soon, Ed was declared missing leading to amber alerts spreading a few states away. Two months later either out of defeat or just giving up, Ed's family packed their things and moved away. Edd assumed that they just wanted to start a clean slate elsewhere.

It was a hard goodbye, even with Sarah and Jimmy hugging each other as they didn't want to separate.

It's been almost eight months since Ed went missing and his family moved away. Everyone seems to have gotten over their lost neighbor.

Rolf found out that he actually misses Ed as not only did he used to chase and play with his chickens, but he was also a good help with the chores. Johnny misses the deep and psychological conversations that he, plank, and Ed would have... which is odd to say. Everyone else just feels like the cul-de-sac is dull without him.

No one knows what happened to Ed... no one except Double D.

Sighing, Edd puts on his usual clothes and hat as he exited from his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Judging by the mass amounts of sticky notes on the refrigerator, his parents will be at work all day.

Good.

Double D walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a box of chunky puffs and sat it on the counter.

He then headed towards the counter and grabbed a loaf of bread that has yet to be open.

Edd sighs again.

"This will take a while" he moans.

Over 10 minutes later, Edd holds a plate full of buttered toasts. Hopefully his parents wouldn't notice that he used up the whole loaf ...again... for the twelfth time.

He grabs the box of chunky puffs and walked out of the kitchen and towards the basement door.

As he opened it, Edd was with with a dark stairway with the sounds of growling at the bottom. Not feeling fear, Edd went down the steps until he finally reached the light switch.

Flipping the switch, the basement lit up, revealing something disturbing.

Inside of the basement was a large creature with gray skin, long fingers with sharp claws, eyes that belongs to a bug, beer belly, and a large set of teeth biting at the air. The monster was crouched as it pulled on the thick chain attached to the collar tied around its neck and ankles but the monster didn't have enough strength to break free. Double D made sure of that.

"Hello, Ed." Double D greeted.

The monster, now revealed to be Ed, turns his attention towards Edd.

He stops chewing on the chain and begins to pant like a dog with his snake like tongue sticking out of his mouth, the monster looks excited to see him.

Edd approached the monster as its mouth forms into a smile.

"Sleep well, old friend?" Edd questioned.

Ed grunted in response.

Edd smiled softly as he tossed the box of chunky puffs towards the creature who caught the box with his mouth and began to devour it whole.

While the monster who once was Ed continued to eat, Double D reached into his pocket and pulled a small pill out and placed it under one of the many toasts.

"Alright Ed, dig in!" said Edd as he places the plate on the ground and slides it towards his friend who's eyes shines as he begins to eat.

Double D looks at the monster form who was once a lovable oaf with a face of guilt.

While everyone believes that Ed is missing, Double D knew the truth.

* * *

It happened eight months ago:

It was just a normal day, Ed was at Edd's house doing his thing while Edd was working on a serum to help against diseases. But while he was distracted, Ed saw the beaker with the serum and believed it to be a soft drink.

Ed drank the serum in front of his friend who found out last second.

Ed suddenly fell to the ground as he withered in pain, Double D sat next to him with tears in his eyes along with the fear that his friend was about to die until he started to transform instead.

Double D backed into the corner of his room in terror as Ed became the monster he is now.

The monster looked towards the smart Ed boy and believing that he was about to meet his end, Edd closed his eyes and prayed for a quick death.

But Ed didn't attack Double D. Instead, Ed just looked at him with a friendly smile as if he had no qualms with what happened to him.

That's when Double D remembered that Ed has always dreamed of being a monster.

But Double D couldn't just let Ed go out like this.

Fearing that if anyone found out about, Double D hid Ed in the basement where he chained him up using very strong chains and collars and tried every way to avoid having his parents going down to the basement and finding out. So far, he's been successful.

Edd watched with painful guilt as everyone struggled to find Ed and began to hate himself for being irresponsible and lying to everyone.

But what could he do?

If everyone were to find out, Double D would go to a high security prison while Ed is taken to a military facility where he will be cut opened and studied. So Double D kept this secret to himself, not even Eddy can find out.

For all of this time, Double D has been working to reverse engineer the affects of the serum to change Eddy back.

And after Ed is back to normal, Double D would be more than happy to tell everyone the truth. Yes, he may be labeled a madman by society while being disowned by his parents, hated by his friends, and sent to a cold, dark cell hiden somewhere in America.

But Double D doesn't mind. He's willing to jeopardize his own future so Ed can live his life again.

* * *

After Ed ate the last piece of toast, he began to feel groggy, telling Edd that he ate the extra strength sleeping pill hidden beneath the large number of bread slices.

A few seconds later, Ed fell asleep.

Sighing again, Double D grabbed the plate and headed back upstairs but not before looking back at the sleeping monster.

"I promise you, Ed. I'll turn you back to normal. I'll fix my mistake."

And with that, Double D left the basement and went back to his room, still trying to develop a cure.

* * *

 **This is my first story about one of my favorite shows as a child: Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

 **I had this idea for a while and I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
